


In Cold Blood (BlackIce AU)

by quixartically



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mindfuck, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixartically/pseuds/quixartically
Summary: Burgess is aflare with tragedy. The small city is home to what the police call the most dangerous serial killer to ever strike the US. Three civilians have gone missing and been killed in four months alone. Young cafe barista, Jack becomes obsessed with the cases after his two best friends turn up dead. When he meets a man with a strange name and an eye for clues, he discovers that the link to the murders is right under his nose. Jack and Pitch take a journey that will lead them straight to the killer, finding a little something extra on the way.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Male Character(s), Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Face Claims and Modern Names

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I just want to say that this ENTIRE story came from my mind. I claim the rights to this story. The following characters belong to DreamWorks and I have altered their names to fit my story: The Bogeyman (Kozmotis Pitchiner), Jack Frost, Toothiana Fairy, Nicholas North (Santa Clauss), Edgar Aster Bunnymund (the Easter Bunny), The Sandman, Manny Moon (The Man in the Moon).
> 
> The story of RotG has inspired me to make two OCs in the universe of this story. In the Universe of RotG, they would be The Wind, and Chaos. I have photoshopped some pictures to portray my version of the characters in this story.

Jack Kari Mraz, 22 (Troye Sivan)

Kozmotis Pitchiner- Schwarz, 31 (Jon Kortajarena)

Jericho Stern, 71 (Dick Van Dyke)

Azure Corantin, 17 (Angelina Jolie)

Nicolas Severnyy, 46 (Josh Brolin)

Sanderson Golde, 14 (Unknown Model)

Edgar Aster Bennett, 34 (Unknown Model)

Tatiana Tanfe, 26 (Cassie Ventura)

Aeron Alvah, 38 (Benedict Cumberbatch)


	2. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell, this was originally really fucking shit. I had to edit the *fuck* out of it!!!!!! Funnily enough, the second I started editing it, a Troye Sivan song came on. But Hey, at least its coming along.

Jack sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. Aster was late. Aster was never late. He continued to lean on the counter and doodle on a napkin until Tati came out of the prep room and smacked him on the back of his head.

"You are not getting paid to scribble on a napkin, Jack!" She scolded. A strand of her dark blue hair had slipped out of her hairnet. Jack felt a strong urge to grab it and yank it out.

"You aren't getting paid to assault your coworkers." He countered, standing up and washing his hands. Once they were dried, he slipped on a pair of gloves before preparing one of The Warren's most popular ham and egg salad on sourdough. He promptly began to eat it.

Tatiana shook her head. "You'd better hurry your sorry butt up and finish that before Aster gets here," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know he'll charge you triple for it." She put a pot of coffee on.

"Yeah, well I don't see Aster, and let's be honest. He's not coming." His voice switched from the joking tone to a more serious and melancholy one. "He hasn't been in for three days. You know what's happened. The last kid was in his area too."

For the past few months, a serial killer had raged Burgess. They had killed three people already. Nearly the entire town was panicking. The Silent Killer left no traces, no evidence, just a charbroiled body in a dumpster. The scariest part was that Burgess was a tiny town, the killer could be anyone, your teacher, your next-door neighbor, your best friend. So far the police hadn't found a pattern in the murders. Then only thing linking them was that they were all male and that they had all been burnt to the point of needing dental records to identify them. And the fact that the Killer had been very short with them. They were

Tati took a shaky breath. "Don't say that, Jack Kari Mraz!" she snapped, her usual bouncy persona breaking. "He has not been taken. He can't have been taken. " Jack shook his head. Aster and Tati had been dating for three months before he had told her seriously that he couldn't see himself ever ending up with a woman. Tati had told him that it was okay, but she had shown up at Jack's house late that night crying her eyes out. She told him that she had been in love with him, and it was clear that she still was. "I'll call him," she said as if the outcomes of her calls would change at all. She pulled her phone out, and dialed, going to the backroom as a customer strode in.

He was a regular. He had been coming in since before Jack had started working at the Warren. "Morning, sir." Jack greeted. Despite seeing him every day for the past four years, he had never actually gotten the man's name. In fact, he didn't really know much about him at all, other than the fact that he was from England, enjoyed putting names like 'Yoda' and 'Voldemort' on his cups, and that Aster found him extremely attractive. "The usual?" He asked, preparing to ring up an English breakfast tea, no milk, no sugar, and an order of the honey buttermilk crumpets.

The man smiled. "Please. Just make it the raspberry jelly danishes today." He locked his eyes onto Jack's and he was suddenly stunned at what an odd color his eyes were. A golden brown so deep they were almost yellow. It didn't fit with his dark ensemble. "And put Kozmotis on the cup today.

Jack raised an eyebrow as the man handed him a twenty. "I don't know what _that_ one's from." he laughed. The man followed suit.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, it's _my_ name," he responded. "Most people just call me by my surname. Pitcher- Schwarz. Pitch for short.

Jack laughed. "And I thought _my_ name was bad." He handed Pitch his change and turned to prepare his order when Tati returned, heavily breathing.

"Someone answered this time, J." She said shakily. "He said something, but I don't know what it was... but I swear I heard Aster in the background telling the guy to 'shove it up to his arse' before the line went dead. Jack, I think you're right. I think the Silent Killer took him."

The police were focusing on people who had recently moved into the area because most serial killers were nomadic. They had found no other killer as a match to the style that the Silent Killer used, but they had assured the public that it was just a matter of time before he got lazy and left a clue. Personally, Jack didn't buy it. He had planned to break into his savings to move himself and his younger sister, Jaime to Hawthorne until she announced that she was going to live with their father in Harrisburg again. Now, it didn't matter where Jack lived. Just as long as Jaime was safe.

The smile on Pitch's face vanished as he turned deadly pale - not that he wasn't already quite close to the shade already. "I'll call the police," he said, removing his cellphone from his pocket. Tati jumped and seemed to seem him for the first time.

"I-... I think we may be closed, sir...." She said softly. "I'll get you your order, and a complimentary honey buttermilk crumpet for the inconvenience."

Pitch nodded in agreement. "No need. I understand completely. Keep the crumpet, love. You need it." Jack handed him his order in a to-go bag, the word " _ **P**_ ** _itch_** " written neatly in his small penmanship.

"Get home safe."

"You as well."

The cafe was quiet except for the soft crying of Tatiana as she explained the situation to the emergency operator. Jack sighed and stared out the window. As if the world knew of the pain yet to come, the clouds opened up and began to rain. People scurried by as Jack stood to flip the sign to " _ **Sorry! We're Closed!**_ " Just as the policemen came into the store, Jack felt himself slip away, closing it all off for the fourth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So. Yeah. First chapter. I wanna get into the thick of the story (and also I suck at stalling for a plot line to begin). I promise that not ALL the chapters are gonna be like this, but I did warn you, its a Murder Mystery. Its gonna get good real quick and I'm so excited for you guys to see it. I love you all (now matter how few you are). Fell free to give feedback, grammar/ spelling corrections and/ or love.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~~~otakusebby.


	3. TWO

The weeks after Aster disappeared were agony for Jack. Most days, Tati didn't show up for work, claiming illness, or even bad hair. After a while, she stopped warning Jack and just didn't show up. Jack was usually a very fun and hyper guy, but running the shop all by himself was hard. Hard enough that he reluctantly put up a sign for help wanted. The Warren had always been a family and friend joint, and Aster was adamant about no one unfamiliar joining the crew. Today it was especially crowded and Jack hadn't heard from Tati for the last week. He was beginning to worry, fearing that she may also have fallen victim to the Silent Killer. 

Occasionally Pitch would come in at random and order his usual. Upon finishing it, he would let himself into the back and throw on an apron to help out. Jack learned that Pitch was a wealthy loan shark who worked on his hours. He usually allowed himself an hour and a half break, and for the past three weeks, he had been spending that time serving food and bussing tables. He was very quiet but when business was slow, he would go into huge monologues about people who would try to escape paying back loans. 

"They're scared." He would say thickly. "They have no sense other than to be scared. They know that they need to pay me back but all they do is run. I have no doubt in my mind at all that I'm the source of their nightmares, their cowardice. It's sickening." Jack would then joke about how he was glad he hadn't taken his student loans out from Pitch and they'd both laugh.

Today, Pitch was singing softly in his beautiful accent while sweeping the floors. He had missed lunch rush and felt bad, so he told Jack to take a break while he did the jobs that Jack hated most; sweeping, mopping, and prep work. Jack had positioned himself in front of the TV with a cinnamon raisin biscuit and sweet cream cheese spread. He was watching LoonyToonz with his feet up on the table, something he would never do in Aster or Tati's presence. 

Pitch's phone rang suddenly. "'Lo?" He answered. "Mate, slow down. What's wrong?" He suddenly got very pale. "Got it. Thank you." He put his phone away and took the remote from Jack, searching the channels quickly. 

"Hey!" Jack protested. Pitch shushed him. 

"They found him, Jack." He whispered, landing on the news channel. '

The news anchor was speaking quickly and seriously, standing in front of an alley with Burgess City Police tape behind him. "Witnesses say that the suspect had a male statue at six foot one in height, maybe two hundred pounds. He was dressed in all black and one woman thought she saw red eyes, possibly contact lenses. He pulled two large bags, containing the bodies of two victims from the back of his truck and threw them into the garbage before leaving in a red Ford Focus towards East Fi- one second..." He seemed to be listening to something. His eyes suddenly became very serious. "The police have just granted us information on the two victims."

"Their names were Edgar Aster Bennett and Tatiana Tanfe, aged thirty- four and twenty- six. Upon further speculation, the FBI speculates that this time, the murders may have been more calculated. Carrie?" The scene switched to another reporter, who was speaking to an FBI Agent.

"This is Agent Henderson, the lead detective on the Silent Killer case. Agent, what can you tell us about this evening's murders?" 

"Well, first off, it is very unlikely that Bennett and Tanfe were murdered today, as our coroners have already found early stages of decay. Judging by the state of the bodies, we think that they were both killed around the same time. Bennett was found with four fingernails missing, suggesting that he may have put up quite a fight. In addition to this, he had heavy abrasions to his wrists, ankles, and lower half of his face, leading us to think that he had been struggling against restraints. Tanfe, on the other hand, did not have any signs of struggle on her, though like the other female, her head had been shaved and the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the spine. In addition to this, marks and abrasions were suggesting a consensual sexual encounter. We believe that the killer may be a close friend or boyfriend that lured her into his be before taking her life. That is all we can be sure of at the moment."

Jack snatched the remote from Pitch's hand and shut off the TV. "I am so stupid." He whispered. 

"Jack-"

"I am so... _stupid_!!!" Jack threw the remote against the wall. It shattered upon contact, the batteries rolling across the room. Pitch looked on in shock as Jack knocked over a bunch of chairs. He swung his arm back to punch the wall, when Pitch stepped in, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close and stopping him from destroying the shop. Jack collapsed to his knees and began to sob. Pitch followed him to the floor and turned him so they were chest to chest, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"We're going to figure out who did this." He promised him, rubbing his back softly. When Jack finally calmed down, he looked up at Pitch, a fire in his blue eyes.

"We're going to find him, Pitch." He said softly. "We're going to find him, and I'm going to make him pay for what he's done. " He pulled off his apron and stood to write a note on a piece of paper. "I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." He said.

Pitch's eyes widened as Jack put up the note in the window. 'Contact Jack Mraz with information on The Silent Killer. 566- 255-6464'. He grinned.

"Well, we'd better get started then, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one... Let me know if you are still seeing coding or other things that aren't supposed to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this message and I hope you enjoy the story. I already have this one planned out completely so I think that promising to update at least twice a month is fair. It may be a long one, but I have worked really hard on the plot and I really hope you like it. Thanks!
> 
> ~~~otakusebby


End file.
